Found
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Part Three of Caring Series.It's been two weeks, and Megatron still hasn't found his beloved bondmate.However, when Prime and his scout are sited, he may finally find his mate.And bring his family home. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks…

Two whole weeks…

And there was still no sign of the Autobots or Starscream.

Megatron entered the Seeker's private quarters and felt his spark ache. The room was rather bare aside from a few personal items that Starscream had managed to salvage before the destruction of Cybertron. His berth had several pillows, no doubt meant for his wings.

Megatron sighed sadly as his spark continued to ache. Without his mate, the room was nothing but an empty space. However, he scent still hung heavily in there. The Decepticon Lord sat on the berth and inhaled Starscream's scent.

'_Primus Starscream…I miss you.'_

Word had spread quickly about Megatron taking the Seeker as his bonded mate. Luckily all his subordinates knew better than to question him about his choice of mate. Arachnid had taken her leader's previous words to spark, knowing he would kill her if the Seeker was found dead or not found at all.

"**Lord Megatron." **

The warlord's gaze hardened as he was disturbed. **"What is it Knock Out?" **he snapped at the medic.

The vain mech cleared his throat before answering, **"Could you come down to sick-bay? There's something important we need to discuss." **

"**I don't have time for-" **

"**It's about Starscream my Lord. And it is urgent." **

Megatron looked down at the floor before stating, **"I'll be there in a few minutes." **

"**Yes my Lord." **

The silver mech sighed and touched the berth, images of his beloved Seeker flashing in his mind.

"Starscream," he said aloud. "No matter what the cost, I'll find you…I'll bring you back…I swear upon my very spark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Knock Out paced the sick-bay back and forth nervously.

He had just gotten the results of Starscream's previous maintenance scan. The reason it took so long was because he lacked several medical devices that would give him the results in a matter of minutes. But what he found was…shocking.

He had no idea how Megatron would take the news.

But he needed to know.

As Starscream's…mate he had a right to know.

"You wished to see me Knock Out?" The sound of his leader's voice startled Knock Out enough to make him physically jump. He coughed a few times before turning to Megatron and answering, "Yes I did my Lord."

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? What was so urgent that you couldn't tell me over your com. link?"

Knock Out rubbed the back of his helm and kept his eyes on the ground. "I don't know how best to say this Lord Megatron…But you shouldn't be concerned just about Starscream now."

Megatron's gaze hardened. "And why is that?"

"Because, according to his last maintenance scan…he's with spark."

Megatron's eyes widened and for the first time in several eons, he looked genuinely shocked.

"What…What did you just say Knock Out?"

He couldn't have heard correctly. He just couldn't have. However, he was proven wrong when the medic's eyes met his and he repeated himself. "Starscream is carrying a sparkling. _Your_ sparkling my Lord."

Megatron, for the briefest moment, forgot who he was and about his reputation and image. He stumbled to the nearest wall and the braced himself against it. He placed a hand over his pounding spark as the knowledge fully sank in.

Starscream was carrying a sparkling.

And not just any sparkling.

Megatron's sparkling.

"My Lord? Are you alright?"

Megatron took a steadying breath, then straightened before going onto an open Decepticon com. frequency. **"Decepticons,"** he began in his usual menacing tone of voice. **"Increase you efforts in your search for Starscream. The one who finds him or the Autobots will be greatly rewarded." **

A few seconds after he closed the frequency, Megatron heard Arachnid's unpleasant voice say, **"Lord Megatron, Soundwave has detected two Autobot frequencies. It's Prime's and his scout's." **

Megatron clenched his hand into a fist and his gaze became cold as he returned, **"Meet me at the ground-bridge with the coordinates." **

"**Yes my Lordship." **

Megatron left not a moment later.

More was at stake than just his mate now…

His sparkling was at risk as well.

He would find his family, he swore to himself. He would find them and bring them back home where they belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Optimus and Bumblebee were patrolling for energon in the desert in Jasper, Nevada. They were about to call it a day and return to base when they were by Ratchet. **"Optimus, Bumblebee." **

"**We are here Ratchet." **Optimus answered as he and his scout left the road and transformed to robot-mode.

"**I'm detecting three Decepticon signals in the area. Two are moving directly toward you." **

"**And the third?" **Optimus asked as he scanned the skies.

Ratchet seemed unsure as he answered, **"It's moving, but it's heading in the opposite direction as you." **Before Optimus could ask for any further information, a bright purple blast came inches from hitting his feet.

"Optimus!" The Autobot looked up, immediately knowing who had shouted his name.

"Megatron."

The warlord landed several feet from his rival, the most murderous gleam Optimus had ever seen in his eyes. Optimus' battle mask snapped into place and Bumblebee transformed his hands into weapons.

"What do you want Megatron?" the Prime asked as he stood in an attack position and his arm blades slide from their sheaths.

Megatron glowered and answered, "What you took from me Prime!"

At that moment, Arachnid attacked from behind. She used her powerful spider legs to knock Bumblebee away from his leader. Megatron took his chance to lunge forward and tackle Optimus while the female Decepticon battled the Autobot scout.

The Decepticon Lord's blade slid from his arm and he and the Autobot Commander engaged in sword fighting. Megatron fought with more ferocity than Optimus could ever remember. When their blades connected next, Megatron glared into Optimus' eyes and said, "Return Starscream to me now, and Arachnid and I will leave you and your scout in one piece Prime."

Optimus was stunned. Megatron was going through all this trouble to get Starscream back?

"We don't have him Megatron," Optimus informed.

"Lies!" Megatron exclaimed. "Arachnid saw you with him!"

"Megatron, please, let me explain." Optimus was once again shocked when his former comrade actually retracted his arm blade and backed away before calling to his subordinate. "Arachnid, stand down."

The femme Decepticon looked at her leader as if he had suddenly gone mad. "But my Lord," she began.

A glare from Megatron silenced her. "I said _stand down_." This time she obeyed and returned to her leader's side.

"Explain Prime. Quickly."

Optimus did so. "When Arachnid left Starscream tied up in the transport ship, he offered to come to our side willingly."

Megatron glared down at the femme who cringed back. She had left out that part of the story. "I'll deal with you later Arachnid." His gaze returned to Optimus.

Only instead of just seeing anger, Optimus could plainly see sadness and pain in Megatron's eyes as well. "He…offered to join your side?"

Optimus nodded slowly. "But there were complications. When he led us to the other half of the Harvenger, we left Arcee behind to guard him. She learned that Starscream killed Cliffjumper, her partner. And she attempted to terminate him out of vengeance. Starscream fled after Bumblebee stopped Arcee…We haven't seen any sign of him since then Megatron."

Megatron looked down at the ground before covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his head.

Starscream…had left him…

Why?

Trick question. He knew exactly why the Seeker left.

He had given Megatron one and only one chance to prove he was a good mate…He ruined it the moment Starscream stepped onto the bridge that day. He ruined it when he let his anger cloud his judgment. He ruined it when he sent the Seeker with Arachnid to find the Immobilizer.

He looked at his once friend, a single tear streaming down the side of his face. "Optimus…please, help me find him."

Arachnid once again gazed at her leader with a shocked expression. Bumblebee nearly collapsed because of Megatron's unexpected request. And Optimus only stared at the being he once called his brother.

"Why do you want to find him so desperately?" the Autobot Commander inquired, wanting to know why Megatron was going to such lengths to find and showing such emotion toward a being he allegedly hated.

Megatron sighed before looking into Optimus' eyes and answering, "Because I don't want any harm to come to my mate or the sparkling he now carries."

How many surprises was Megatron going to give today!

In his shock, Optimus realized something. Ratchet said there were three Decepticons frequencies. And there were only two standing before him and his scout.

"Megatron," he began, "You didn't bring a third Decepticon with you by any chance?"

Megatron quirked a brow-ridge at the odd question before answering, "No. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I may know where Starscream is. Or going at least."

Optimus the Autobot medic. **"Ratchet, that third Decepticon signal, what are is coordinates?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up last weekend. But because both me and my mom had to call in sick, I had a little time to put this up. You'll see the next weekend. See yall then.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tracking the Decepticon signal would've been much easier if it had stopped moving. When it did remain still long enough for the two groups to catch up to it, they did not like what they found.

A semi-truck with a huge trailer, surrounded by cars had parked off the road. The drivers of the vehicles wore busy refueling them. As they refueled, the two Autobots and Decepticons remained out of their view.

"MECH," Arachnid stated, recognizing the humans' uniforms.

"Who?" Megatron inquired.

Arachnid explained, "The humans who captured Breakdown my Lord. They have made it their business to capture and dissect Cybertronians for their weapons."

"According to Ratchet," Optimus began, "The signal is emanating from the trailer."

"Starscream," Megatron stared at the trailer for a second before stating. "We must act while their guard is down." The warlord attempted to make toward the trailer that surely had his mate inside, until Optimus stopped him.

The Autobot Commander grabbed the silver mech's arm and pulled him back. "No Megatron. These humans are dangerous. They'll attack you."

"I won't let a few insects stop me from returning my mate home."

"My Lord," Arachnid began, "As much as it pains me to say it, the Autobot is right. I've seen these humans in action. They do have impressive weapons that could match our own. And they have a habit of disappearing into thin air."

Optimus nodded and continued, "She is correct Megatron. If you attack and they escape, we may never find Starscream. And they will kill him and your sparkling to get what they want."

Megatron looked from Optimus to the trailer.

Starscream was so close…

Megatron was so close to having his mate back and returning him home.

But if what they told him was true…he would have to wait a little longer. He wouldn't risk the Seeker's or his sparkling's life like that.

He sighed and remained out of sight. "So what's your plan Optimus?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Megatron flew over the MECH semi. He was close enough to see it but far enough so the humans couldn't see him.

Optimus' plan was simple, but it would defiantly reach the outcome Megatron desired. The first step in the Autobot Leader's plan was to get rid of some of the cars surrounding the semi. That was one of Megatron's parts in this.

"**Megatron, now," **Optimus signaled on one of Megatron's older com. frequencies.

Like an eagle would its prey, Megatron swooped down and attacked. A few blasts from his canon in vehicle mode took care of two cars. Megatron transformed and, while still remaining aloft, grabbed a car and forced it into another. This caused both cars to crash.

By this point, the humans on the passenger side or in the back seats of the remaining cars made the roofs pull back so they could begin firing at Megatron. The warlord pulled up before they could hit him.

Predictably, the semi's speed increased. The second part of Optimus' plan was to keep the truck from getting away. The Prime and Arachnid would have to work together on this part.

As the MECH vehicles made it to where two roads joined together, there was a loud blaring of a horn. Optimus was on the road opposite the MECH vehicles and as the semi sped up, so did he.

When the two roads met to become one, Optimus collided with the MECH truck. The Autobot Commander attempted to push the other semi off the road. But the driver bumped back.

That was where Arachnid came in.

The femme Decepticon, who had been in her helicopter form, had been a bit ahead of Megatron. Now, she transformed to robot-mode and landed directly on the trailer. Even as MECH began firing upon her, the femme grasped either side of the trailer and began tipping it in the direction Optimus was pushing the semi.

Their combined efforts caused both trailer and vehicle to tilt and land on the side of the road. It wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Arachnid jumped off the trailer and stood in an attack position.

'_If Starscream isn't in here,' _she swore as the humans came toward her with their weapons ready. _'I swear to Primus, I'll save Megatron the trouble and shot myself with his fusion cannon.' _

Bumblebee soon came to the femme's aid and he and Optimus kept the humans away from her and the trailer as Megatron came in for a landing.

While Optimus and his scout kept MECH busy, the two Decepticons kept their focus on the trailer.

Megatron grasped the edge and dug his claws in before pulling and ripping it open as easily as a human would tear tinfoil. And there he was. It took everything Megatron had to keep his composure as he carefully pulled an unconscious Starscream from the trailer and held him in his arms bridal-style.

Arachnid sighed in relief. She'd live to see another day.

"Optimus," Megatron shouted as the Prime slashed through the last car. "We have him."

"Let's get out of here," Optimus stated.

Megatron was too happy to have finally found his mate to worry about finishing off the remaining humans. The two groups fled. MECH had no chance of following or catching up any time soon.

XXX

Once they were far enough away, the groups stopped.

Megatron knelt down and held Starscream even closer to his chest to prove that he was there. Not caring what the others thought of him, the Decepticon Lord touched his forehead to his mate's and allowed himself a small smile.

He had his Starscream back.

However, he knew it wasn't over. Starscream would wake up and they would need to have a long discussion. They would have to find some way to patch things up…And they would need to talk about the sparkling.

But whatever happened, somehow, Megatron knew he and Starscream would find a solution.

"Megatron?" The sound of Optimus' voice brought Megatron back to reality. The Decepticon Lord got back up and looked his old friend/rival in the eyes.

"Arachnid," Megatron began, still not taking his eyes off the Prime. "Get us a bridge back to the Nemesis."

"Yes my Lord."

As the female Decepticon did what was asked of her, Megatron spoke to Optimus, "Don't think for a moment that this changes anything Prime. When next we meet, we are enemies again…But…"

"But?" Optimus raised a brow-ridge curiously.

As the Decepticon ground-bridge opened, Arachnid looked to her leader and informed, "Our ride is here my Lordship."

Megatron nodded toward her before looking back at Optimus and finishing. "Thank you, for helping me find and save my family."

Optimus gave Megatron a small smile before stating, "You're welcome…Brother. I…hope you work everything out."

Megatron's eyes widened for the briefest moment before returning to normal. Without further hesitation, Megatron held Starscream impossibly closer to his frame and followed Arachnid into the ground-bridge portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

A few minutes after the Decepticons entered their ground-bridge, Optimus and Bumblebee returned to their base. It was there that Arcee was waiting for them.

All the Autobots were aware that Megatron and Starscream were bonded mates and were expecting a sparkling by now. No doubt Arcee wanted to talk to her leader about his decision to help Megatron retrieve his mate.

She spoke before she was acknowledged. "I don't think it was a good idea rescuing Starscream MECH, Optimus."

The Autobot leader shook his head before answering. "You are well aware of what those humans would've done to him, Arcee. And it wasn't only Starscream's life at risk. His sparkling was in danger as well. As far as I'm concerned, no one deserves to die by dissection."

"I understand that Optimus. But it seems to me that the cons far out way the pros. Yes, you helped saved two lives. But now Megatron has his second-in-command back. And on top of that, he has an heir on the way. He could raise that sparkling to take over the Decepticons and continue the war after he's gone. You may have given Megatron a way to win."

Optimus sighed. "I understand where you are coming from Arcee. But if someone like Megatron can find it in his spark to love…Then there's hope that this war could end with peace."

Arcee stared into her leader's optics, understanding his reasoning. "I hope you're right Optimus," she stated before going about her business.

* * *

><p>Look what happens when you aren't loaded down with work! You get a jumpstart on some projects. This is the end of Found, the third part of the Caring series. Part four, Confessions, will be up next weekend. Until then, enjoy this story. :)<p> 


End file.
